This invention relates to a pair of mirrors wherein two surface mirrors arranged orthogonally at right angles and wherein two surface mirrors dually reflect light that is incident from a viewer and present reversed mirror images in which the right and the left sides are correctly positioned as if the viewer were facing himself, and more particularly, to a pair of mirrors equipped with mechanisms enabling unfolding and folding of the mirrors through changes in the intersection angle thereof.
Prior orthogonal mirrors were disclosed in Japan Patent Application Nos. Tokuganhei 7-217034 and Tokuganhei 9-209536, filed by the inventor. The former prior art was a glass mirror system for industrial use, and especially, for electronic image acquiring systems. The latter prior art was a pair of foldaway orthogonal mirrors made of glass mirrors and holders.
Those prior arts used glass mirrors. Therefore, the exposed edges were possibly injurious in environments of consumer use and, especially, the latter complicated structures were costly.